


Dusk Dragon's Lover

by xking (medi)



Series: The Blood of Dragons [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragon AU, Explicit Consent, Intercrural Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/pseuds/xking
Summary: When the fall season comes, the dragon's blood runs a little hotter.(Xander is anxious and horny because it's mating time for dragons, and Kaze is more than willing to help him with that.)





	Dusk Dragon's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of notes for this one.... I saw a similar concept in this pairing tag before, relating to the royals in Fates having dragon blood, but I guess I went a little more ah, literal with it? As in they can literally turn into dragons (or half-dragons, in this case, because I'm not going THAT far). What can I say, I love a good excuse to write some desperate fucking (and I thought the half-dragon transformation during Corrin's crit in Fates was cool). Both characters are trans, Xander is post-op.  
> [tentakira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira) lent me some dialogue at the beginning and beta'd for me. Thanks bro.  
> EDIT 3/20/19: This fic has a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175166) now.

With the change in seasons came a change in Xander himself, in his body, that made the dragon blood run high and strong, its accompanying thoughts more prominent in his mind. They turned him to anxiety and restlessness, and understandably Kaze worried. From an outside perspective, Xander undoubtedly seemed ill, feverish and often spending time alone (resting, he said, though he had more energy than he needed), or was otherwise distracted. Kaze would ask after him, sitting close to him on their bed, which made Xander unusually uncomfortable, and he would edge away slowly over the course of their conversation.

For the better, Xander thought, for his lover’s sake rather than his own. Every time Kaze touched him, it sent a fire surging through his veins like nothing he’d ever known, a heat that was once electrifying and uncontrollable. He’d shudder when Kaze’s fingers brushed his arm or shoulder, left wanting more than simple touch or a short kiss, a want he would say nothing about.

It was so primal, this instinct that arose in him, made him want to tackle Kaze and pin him to the bed, then fuck him to exhaustion while savouring his cries of pleasure. To sink teeth and claws into pretty skin and claim the body it belonged to.

Not always did it manifest as a desire for dominance. Sometimes it came in the form of submissiveness, a need to beg for satisfaction, for Kaze to whisper to him sweetly as he edged Xander on and then drew him back to prolong it further.

And at the same time, this feeling was too violent, Xander thought, to be acted upon. He swallowed it, refusing to give up his senses, at least until he had discussed it with Kaze. Of course, he hadn’t. For that reason, his own condition was growing worse with each passing day. Although he was no stranger to dealing with this sort of thing on his own, knowing he had a partner to help urged him toward a pas de deux rather than a solo performance. He hesitated to drag Kaze into this, but if the idea was agreeable…

The proper time for discussion came, and predictably Xander did not know what to say.

“Kaze,” he began, clearing his throat.

Kaze laid violet eyes on him. They were alone in Xander’s room, a clear fall night outside the window.

“Do you…” Xander continued awkwardly, “know anything of the mating cycles of dragons?”

_If there is a way to start this conversation,_ he thought. _Surely this is not it._

But Kaze indulged Xander’s strange question.

“I do not,” he answered. “I suppose you do, though.”

“Ah… yes.” Xander coughed into his closed fist covering his mouth. “Normally they seek out a partner in the fall and mate so as to be settled with a new family before winter comes, when they spend the cold months hibernating and caring for their new young.”

“I see,” Kaze said. “It is fall now. Are you perhaps feeling any different yourself?”

“That is… actually what I wanted to speak to you about,” Xander paced the floor. “At this time, I too am struck with the desire to… mate, as it were.”

“Oh?” Did he detect a note of interest in Kaze’s voice?

“It is absolutely insatiable,” Xander said. “And under most circumstances I would deal with it myself. But, since we are together, I was wondering if you might…”

“Satisfy you?” Kaze finished, the sultriness in his voice igniting a flame in the center of Xander’s body, the heat coursing through him drawing him closer to Kaze.

“That’s… one way to put it.” he said.

“I assume this would somehow be different from our usual.”

“Very. I… regret having to make this request of you,” Xander hid his flushed face behind his hand, now seated beside Kaze at the edge of their bed. “It is improper for a gentleman to ask his partner to participate in something so… carnal.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kaze asked, placing a hand atop the one Xander had resting on the bed.

Sparks flashed in front of Xander’s eyes, dizziness setting in as his mind and sight temporarily went black, and whether Kaze sought to excite him on purpose or was unaware of the desires that his mere touch stirred within Xander, he couldn’t say.

“Like this, I become less… easily restrained,” Xander answered once he recovered. “My wants are powerful, and I do not think in quite the same way I would as my usual self. I give in more to the draconic side of myself, and though it is still me… I admit the thoughts I have now are outside of anything I would normally consider.”

“You make it sound dangerous, but I have never worried over that side of you, unrestrained or no,” Kaze said. “You’ve never brought harm to anyone that way, least of all me.”

“On the battlefield, yes, that is true,” Xander said. “But the bedroom is an entirely different matter.”

“Is it? I’d think such incidents much more likely in the heat of battle.”

“There are many enemies and allies present in battle. Here, there is only one other person. It is so much easier to bring accidental harm that way.”

“So you say, but you and I both know there is more of you in there than the feral dragon. That is not your worry, is it? You are not thinking of what the dragon will do, but rather, what you will do, as one is indistinguishable from the other. It is all you: you’ve told me that yourself.”

Gods, Kaze read him so easily.

“… Often – and I assure you I can control myself – often I find myself with the urge to mark you with teeth and claws.” Xander admitted.

“Is that so?” Kaze remained undeterred.

“That is a minor example of what you are in for, if we go through with this.”

“I find myself rather open to the idea.”

“It may last the night…”

“I do not fear a challenge.”

“Are you certain? There’s no obligation. As I said, I am capable of keeping myself under control until a later time when I am alone.” Xander rambled on, his eyes roaming the room, unable to focus on any one thing.

“Xander,” Kaze said in such a stern way that he snapped to attention. “I will tell you plainly: I want this. I have no objections to anything you have said. Although, as you’ve told me your desires are not quite the same, I’m uncertain how best to please you.”

The permission thus granted, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Xander’s nerves left him, his mind settled with the thoughts he had but a moment ago considered unwanted. He leaned over Kaze, laying him back against the bed and pinning his arms to the mattress.

“Then allow me to show you.” Xander whispered.

Beneath him, glimmers of excitement shone in Kaze’s eyes, in the sly grin crossing his face.

“Show me your strength, dragon prince,” Kaze whispered to him in return. “Conquer and claim your lover.”

“You do not know what you ask for.” Xander loosened Kaze’s scarf and buried his face in the crook of Kaze’s neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent. He did not notice, but his partial dragon form began to reveal itself, his head swimming with thoughts of Kaze and conquest, leaving the beast uncontained. The deep purple scales covered one half of his body, curved horns protruding from beneath his blonde hair (short enough that their points luckily avoided Kaze and left him unharmed). He lifted his head, unawares.

“I know very well what I am asking.” Kaze placed a hand on Xander’s cheek, the one coated in scales, and Xander turned to nuzzle against it.

Kaze’s thumb slipped beneath Xander’s upper lip, lifting it to reveal the sharpened teeth hidden underneath.

“I wonder,” he said. “What it would feel like to be bitten with such teeth.”

“Hn?” Xander’s confusion was alleviated only when he caught sight of his own hands, and his nails were rather longer than he remembered.

Claws. A dragon’s claws. Perhaps he should have been expecting this. Nevertheless, he could work with it, however unexpected.

“Would you like to find out?” he asked Kaze.

The tips of his claws grazed Kaze’s shoulder where part of his sleeve had slipped down his arm, and Xander mistook his shudder for one of fear until his face was level with Kaze’s. There was no fear in those features.

“I would love to.” Kaze answered him.

Ever obedient to his love, Xander sank his teeth into a patch of bare skin near Kaze’s neck, careful that they didn’t plunge too deep and draw blood. Kaze gasped, his hand on Xander’s back grasping at the fabric of his vest. The skin around the fresh tooth marks already began to flush purple with bruising after Xander pulled away. It matched the colour of the scarf now barely clinging to Kaze.

“You said you wanted to mark me with teeth and claws, did you not?” Kaze said. “I imagine one is not sufficient; I welcome you to leave as many as you please.”

“That’s awfully bold of you,” Xander replied. “Inviting a dragon to your body in this way.”

“It began when I agreed to satisfy you. If I had been afraid, I would have refused by now.”

“Then I hope you are prepared.”

“I am. Fully. Do with me as you wish.”

“I will not use you as some object to be discarded after I am finished,” Xander growled, the breath from his words dancing over Kaze’s neck. “We are not as master and servant: we are equal, as lovers. That has not changed. I will not allow my senses to become so degraded as to believe you are lesser and undeserving of any pleasure. No matter what state of mind I am in, that will never happen. Kaze?”

“Yes?” The words came out soft and gentle.

“Please tell me if it becomes too much for you. I won’t force you to endure anything you do not wish to.”

“I will do so. My words were not meant to upset you; my apologies.”

“No need. It only hurts me that you would not allow yourself the respect you deserve. You are worthy of it, my love. Do not degrade yourself.” Xander pressed a kiss to Kaze’s lips, sweetly as he would any other night.

“Thank you,” Kaze spoke against his mouth. “I often forget these things. It makes me happy to have someone to remind me of them. I did mean what I said before that, however.”

“You don’t mind that these marks may prove difficult to hide?”

“When have I ever?”

Xander smiled. “Hm. Then I will leave them freely. But at the moment, I believe your lips are lacking attention.”

To resolve such an unacceptable problem, he captured Kaze’s lips in a kiss, Kaze placing his hands on either side of Xander’s face and parting his lips to make way for Xander’s eager tongue. Xander wadded up a fistful of Kaze’s shirt in his hand, listening to the gentle humming sound Kaze made low in his throat as they kissed. As lovely as it was to taste the inside of his mouth, Xander found himself again craving the feeling of his teeth scraping against Kaze’s skin.

He was grateful he decided to pause a moment, to sit back and take in the beautiful view before him: Kaze’s tunic pooled around his arms and waist, hanging loose from his lean body, his face red from their heated exchange.

“Gods,” Xander breathed. “I’m always reminded how lucky I am to have you whenever we’re together.”

“And I, you.” Kaze said with that serene look of his, untying his tunic to remove it the rest of the way. “Perhaps you’d like to be a gentleman and make it so I’m not the only one half-dressed here?”

“Ah, y-yes.” Xander replied, suddenly quite aware he’d lost himself in the moment and been so focused on what was to come he forgot they were both still mostly clothed.

But claws fumbled rather uselessly with buttons, as it turned out. Kaze chuckled, moving in close so his swift fingers could make short work of the buttons on Xander’s vest and shirt.

“I hadn’t meant to disregard your compliment, my dear,” he said. “Simply to remind you of yourself.”

“I’m grateful you did; I may need that many more times tonight.”

“I’m happy to oblige, if I can remember to do so. I fear we may both become distracted soon enough.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?” Xander leaned his weight against Kaze, forcing the other back down to the bed.

“Not if you make it worthwhile.” Kaze whispered into his ear.

“You’ve said some very brave things this night, Suzukaze,” Xander whispered back. “Let us see if you have the strength to back up your words.”

“Try me. You should know well by now how I am.”

“When you are dealing with the more human side of me. Tonight, you will experience something else.”

“You’ve said similar things many times now, but have yet to show me. Let us see the dragon prince dominate his treasure.”

“You want me to dominate you, is that it?” Xander asked, grinning to reveal his mouthful of sharpened teeth. “As you desire.”

Kaze tilted his chin up to make way for Xander’s mouth at his neck, where Xander peppered kisses down to his collarbone. For the time being, he left no love bites there, and continued his trail of kisses ‘til his face was between Kaze’s breasts. His fingers worked themselves underneath the waistband of Kaze’s pants, but he distracted his love by placing more teasing kisses in a circle around his nipple. Kaze whined at the lack of contact between Xander’s mouth and the sensitive spot, so Xander flicked his tongue across it as a promise that he would return later. He lived for the way Kaze’s entire body jolted upward ever so slightly, how he sucked in a breath and held it for a second before he relaxed again.

It made Xander want him even more.

He’d worked Kaze’s pants and underwear down to his knees by now, and Kaze helped him the rest of the way, working his way out of them and brushing them aside. Undoubtedly, he was confused when Xander didn’t do the same, but if he had thought to voice the question, he didn’t. Xander progressed down Kaze’s torso uninterrupted, one kiss after the other, assisted by the rise and fall of Kaze’s chest and stomach. He changed his direction at Kaze’s hips, diverting straight to his thighs, and there he settled his teeth into the soft skin beneath his lips. Kaze’s hand grasped the bedsheets, and Xander heard a choked gasp come from somewhere above his head.

“Everything alright?” he asked, halfway speaking into Kaze’s thigh.

“Y-Yes, it’s fine. Please, continue.”

Xander lavished more love bites on his inner thighs, running his tongue over each one afterward as a sort of apology if he’d caused any pain and an attempt at soothing the angry red tooth marks left behind.

Then he placed his hands on either of Kaze’s legs and pushed them apart a little further; Kaze seemed to freeze, even as Xander parted him with two fingers, and he didn’t recover until Xander was licking at his clit.

“Ahh! Nngh… I-I thought this was for you.” Kaze managed to say.

“Is it not for you also?” Xander paused only to answer him. “And much of my enjoyment comes from hearing the sounds you make when I please you.”

“ _Oh._ ” Kaze turned his face to the side, bright red colouring it from his neck to the tips of his ears. “Th-Then by all means.”

Was that so surprising? Maybe to someone like Kaze, who was used to serving rather than being served. And served by a prince, at that.

Oh, but Xander rather _delighted_ in acting the servant here. His eyes were closed as he worked Kaze over with his tongue, and that dulled sense heightened the melodious symphony his ears heard. Kaze sang sometimes, to himself while he was working or to Xander when they cozied up together, and it occurred to Xander that the tone of Kaze’s voice when he moaned was much like that of his tone when he sang. A sound more beautiful than all the operas ever performed in Nestra. And all for Xander.

One of his hands drifted from its place on Kaze’s thigh down toward Xander’s hips, where his hardened cock pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants. That sensation was one he still couldn’t quite claim to be used to, but he certainly knew what to do about it, and he needed that now more than ever. Tugging his pants down, not off all the way but far enough that he could comfortably reach, he curled his fingers around the shaft, swallowing hard as he made that first stroke. It was a measured movement, to match the rhythm of his tongue against Kaze, who was crying out a little louder now. When Xander felt the first drips of precum against the top of his hand, though, he pumped with a sense of desperation, a renewed vigour added to his efforts with Kaze.

“Xander…! I-If you… I-… can’t…!” Kaze stuttered, heavy breaths coming between his words.

“It’s alright,” Xander said. “I promise, I don’t mind.”

Even as Kaze’s entire body tensed in orgasm, Xander pushed through it, reveling in the way Kaze called out his name right at the end, caught up in the light swimmy feeling in his head so much so that he almost didn’t notice he had cum and spilled himself onto the sheets, but his high died down and brought him with it. Kaze was catching his breath, and Xander righted himself on his knees, licking the mixture of cum and spit from his lips. Kaze watched him with both embarrassment and fascination.

“… I wasn’t expecting that,” he said. “For you to…”

“Go down on you?” Xander finished, smiling.

“Well… yes,” Kaze returned his smile with a bit more modesty. “I’m not complaining, not at all.”

“Are you worrying yourself over me? There’s no need. I’m not finished; far from it.”

“You’re not?” The look on Kaze’s face was half surprise and half confusion.

The concept of “another round” was not foreign to either of them, but it usually came after they had settled from the first time and decided they weren’t satisfied yet. To make the decision so quickly was uncommon for them. But these were uncommon circumstances.

“It takes much to satisfy a dragon,” Xander said. “Especially one in heat. But you’re tired, I can see that. Rest, and don’t concern yourself with me.”

He shuffled down the end of the bed and slid his pants off, dropping them to the floor with his other clothes. Kaze followed him, placed a hand on his arm and took him back to where they were before.

“I believe I know something that can help us both,” he said. “Here. Let me show you.”

Kaze lay back in the same position he had been in just a moment ago, but now he placed his hands on Xander’s back. He paused, distracted, and felt the ridges made by glistening violet scales protecting fragile skin.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’ve seen you in this form plenty of times, but never so close. Never enough to… touch you.”

“It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Xander said. “For me as well. Your curiosity is endearing, Kaze. There’s no harm in it.”

“I hope to indulge it further, then,” Kaze replied. “But first this: move yourself closer to me. Right here, so you’re against me.”

Xander’s face reddened in shame despite himself, at being pressed up against Kaze in such a manner that felt almost indecent. He hadn’t a clue what Kaze had in mind, and yet with startling casualness, Kaze took Xander’s cock and placed it between his own thighs, simple as anything, then closed them together on either side of it. They were slick with some sort of sweet-smelling oil, something Xander hadn’t noticed him apply (but then again, his state of his confusion had made him a little unfocused).

“There,” Kaze said. “Move as you would normally.”

“This is alright for you?” Xander asked, each word coming out slow, almost in a slur.

“I wouldn’t have done it if I thought not. It is stimulating for you, but I can rest. And watch, if you don’t mind.”

Watch? Was Xander so intriguing while caught up in the heat of passion? He supposed neither of them would know the answer to that, as they tended to be distracted in the moment.

The idea excited him, thinking about it.

“I don’t mind.” he answered.

The oil made his thrusts smooth, ensuring he wasn’t stuck to sweat-coated skin, and he had to admit it was all more stimulating than he expected. He held Kaze’s thighs together with his hands, digging his nails into them, allowing Kaze to relax his legs beneath them.

“Not so hard.” Kaze said, lifting Xander’s hand just so that his nails were no longer puncturing the skin underneath them.

“Sorry.” Xander apologized.

Kaze’s fingers brushed Xander’s hair away from in front of his eyes. “You’re alright, my love. Keep going.”

Xander nodded, and soon he had lost himself in his movements, at times his vision clouding as it would when he drifted back into his own consciousness and allowed that other side of himself to take over, but he pushed it back each time, not willing to loose his control on himself, not yet, not until he could be sure. Any other time, he may have had a heightened awareness of the sounds he was making, may have stifled them or bit his lip to keep them to himself, but instead he let each gasp and moan free. How could he contain them, with Kaze rubbing his cock between his thighs as he was?

When his eyes met Kaze’s, Xander thought that he had never seen such love and adoration in the face of another before. He lay there, one arm resting above his head, watching Xander with all the focus of a dedicated lover and then some, his lips slightly parted.

“You make the most beautiful faces,” he said. “You look so intense.”

“I feel the look upon my face should be a bit sweeter than that.” Xander said between breaths, able to contain himself just long enough to speak though he hadn’t stopped moving.

“I think it’s fine how it is. Your intensity shows your passion. But also, I… I especially want to see how you look when you come.”

Xander might have teased him, had he not been about to do that. He put all his effort into his thrusts (he was hardly going to wear himself out this way, anyhow) and shivered as he came onto Kaze’s stomach. He should have pulled back, but Kaze didn’t seem to mind, apparently distracted by Xander. The tips of his fingers graced his lips, the bottom one of which he was biting down on at the corner.

“Was it what you had imagined?” Xander asked him.

“Better,” Kaze said. “You should make such faces more often. Although… I do enjoy having them all to myself. And knowing that it was I who brought you to it. How your brows knit together, your eyes half-lidded, your mouth hanging open ever so slightly… I’d like to see it again.”

“That can be arranged,” Xander said. “But first we need to get you cleaned up, wouldn’t you say?”

Kaze opened his mouth to object, but Xander was already licking his lips, resting his front on the bed to reach Kaze’s stomach and lap up the cum covering it. A heady sensation enveloped his head; he did not, could not, think, only act. He heard Kaze cry out “Xander?!”, though no attempt was made to stop him. He wanted Kaze so badly, wanted to slide into him and fuck him until he was screaming Xander’s name into the night, begging to come, but Xander would hold him back, hold him back until he couldn’t take it anymore, then in his release he would be so lovely.

_Mine._

A possessiveness, but he only allowed it in himself here, in this setting; it would be a crass and ugly thing otherwise.

He eased his way up Kaze’s torso, wasting not another moment, as he’d made a promise at the beginning of their tryst and he intended to keep it, placing his mouth over Kaze’s nipple and teasing it with teeth and tongue while his thumb toyed with the other. Kaze sank down into the bed, a sigh escaping him. He squeezed his legs together, but Xander worked his hand between them and pushed them apart; he’d need that space soon. More love bites around Kaze’s breast, a sensation that made him squirm beneath Xander, who soon caught his lips in a deep kiss, hard-on pressed against his lower torso.

Kaze’s hand searched the nightstand for something in the middle of their kiss. Xander took the condom from him once he came across it; important to take care of this, lest they forget. He opened the packaging with a delicate touch, all too aware that a misplaced claw could cause a problem. Admittedly, he was grateful when Kaze plucked it from his hold and tore it open easily, leaving the condom inside unmarred and, having apparently foreseen another problem, worked the condom onto Xander’s cock for him; humiliation would have set in if not for Xander’s current preoccupation. His mind was elsewhere.

From how he had settled himself, Kaze expected no deviation from their usual position; in that respect, Xander had a surprise for him. He laid down on his side behind Kaze, hoisting Kaze’s right leg over his hips (Kaze made an uncharacteristic squeaking noise), the tip of his cock mere inches from Kaze’s entrance.

“What would you like?” Xander whispered into his ear.

“ _You,_ ” Kaze said, his answer strong and immediate. “Gods, please, Xander.”

Xander could hardly deny him that, could he?

He felt the gasp coming before he heard it as he pushed in, felt it in Kaze’s body tensing against him, in his hand flying to the side and gripping whatever part of Xander it could find (his waist), nails scratching against Xander’s scales, trying to find purchase on them.

There was no resistance; every inch of Kaze was slick and wet.

“B-Bigger… than I remember it…” Kaze said, each word shaky yet tinged on the very edges with excitement, something easy to miss if one were not listening as close as Xander was.

It implied a statement that went unsaid but was understood: You had better use it.

That pent-up desperation came all at once, powerful, overwhelming, so much so that Xander could not have stopped it even if he wanted to. No, he embraced it, thrusting himself vigorously into Kaze. The hand on Xander’s waist dug into it, nails finding those small spaces between the scales where they could bury themselves in tender flesh, and it wasn’t the slightest bit painful, it was exhilarating, that somehow this one weak spot could be found without even looking and scratched in ecstasy. The leg over his hip tightened itself around his own leg closest to it (Kaze’s ability to bend and contort himself never ceased to amaze), raised slightly to give Xander better access. He took advantage, inching himself inside further, further, down to his shaft.

“Xander!” came Kaze’s cry, accompanied by his nails drawing indigo lines up Xander’s side.

“Say it louder,” Xander said, soft but insistent, demanding.

His cock found Kaze’s g-spot, and at the same time, one hand fondled his breast, the other reaching to finger his clit. Xander pressed hard into his g-spot, grinding against it in quick succession with each thrust, not giving Kaze a second to relax himself or rest.

“The only thing I want to hear from you is my name,” Xander said to him. “Nothing else.”

Kaze briefly lost his ability for words of any kind, the only sounds coming from his mouth noises and half-noises that had no meaning, as if there were not a single string of letters his brain could recall. Then he found it, one word, just one:

“Xander!”

Again, after gathering breath:

“Xander!”

His voice pitched upward into that beautiful tone he took on when singing:

“ _Xander!_ ”

Nothing else came from his lips, no other words; when he lost his voice and found it again, it was Xander’s name, over and over.

They were both close to the edge.

“Turn your face towards me,” Xander said. “I want to see it. I want to see the face of my treasure when I make you come.”

Kaze did as he was asked, and even now he was a sight, face flushed and drool running from the corner of his mouth, eyes brimming with tears. Oh gods, he was so lovely.

“Xander,” he breathed. “Xander, I-I’m going to-…”

Xander’s response was to redouble his efforts, everything faster in those last moments before Kaze orgasmed, and when he did Xander continued through it, relishing how Kaze’s face twisted in ecstasy at the overstimulation. To see the moment when his eyes glazed over, his mouth hanging open for such a short window of time that Xander might have missed it before it was closed by Kaze biting down on his lower lip. Xander committed that face to memory.

He himself came not long after, the release wracking his body because he had wanted this so badly and held himself back from it for so long, and this, it was something he’d needed for a long time.

Xander was slow in removing himself, both of them still coming down from their highs, and as he was discarding the condom he noticed the claws receding, the scales fading, and soon there would be no sign of the dragon left on the outside of him.

“Xander,” Kaze said, in the process of steadying his breath. “I… I don’t think I could do this one more time tonight.”

“I don’t believe I could either,” Xander said. “I am quite satisfied, my dear. I hope you are, too.”

“More than words can describe.” Kaze sighed, turning onto his back.

Xander laid down beside him, stroking his hair. “That means you enjoyed yourself, then?”

“Oh, gods, did I. That was… I can only call it an experience. I never imagined seeing that side of you in bed, but now I… I almost wish I’d thought to ask about it sooner.” Kaze chuckled, suddenly shy.

“Really? I wasn’t going to request that you help me again should I need it, as I’m sure I will soon enough, but—”

Kaze rolled over to face Xander, cupping his face in his hands.

“I would gladly help you again. As soon as tomorrow night. And as many nights after.”

Xander smiled. “Is that so? Well, I hope I don’t wear you out. Perhaps it’s lucky for you that this won’t last the entirety of the fall season. My cycles are inconsistent, so I can’t say for sure that they will always be around this time; in fact it’s likely to be later next year.”

“That’s fine,” Kaze said. “As long as you aren’t afraid to tell me of it anymore.”

“I’d be foolish to act that way now.” Xander touched his forehead to Kaze’s, softly kissing his lips, all the hurriedness gone from him. “I love you, Kaze. I love that we can do this together, not just now but anytime at all, I can be with you and bring you the greatest pleasures.”

He kissed him again. “Kaze, my darling. My treasure.”

Kaze closed his eyes, weaving his fingers in with Xander’s. “And I love you, my sweetest Xander. My dragon prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more desperate royal dragons my friends have each written a fic: [Dawn Dragon Fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/dragon_royals_au/works/17881385) (Ryoma/Silas) and [Twilit Dragon's Tryst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880014) (fMU/Jakob). The former is set in the same AU as this one, the latter takes inspiration from it. Please give tentakira and mabariis your kudos!


End file.
